Moon on the water
by Miko 56
Summary: ClarexRaki: They're uhmmm... having a very Romantic swim. My first Lemon and I set this after Deneve flashed her naked body in front of Raki. Reviews are appreciated and I like the title since I set it in the eve of the shining moon and it was my favorite song


**Author's note: Since I've read and watched the Claymore manga and Anime, I have decided to make a very, very short and oneshot Lemon about it.**

**Raki and Clare are uhh...**

**Having a nice Romantic swim?**

_7 years, for 7 years I have waited for him, for 7 years I have kept searching for him._

_Through this 7 years I have found a changed man instead of a boy, a man who has seen many things, the boy I'm looking for has changed, he had grown a lot taller than me, more handsome than any lad I've met._

"Clare?" was Raki's first word, as he caught the naked woman in front of him, after 7 years she still hasn't change, Deneve and Helen put a cloth then let her be covered by it, still her silhouette form haunted Raki's mind.

"You've grown" Clare's first word to him, she still noticed the boy inside, even though it had grown into a man "I miss you Raki" she said.

* * *

For a short while Raki strolled on the holy city to see yet again another form of her, disfigured, scarred and ugly, but to him it was nothing but a proof, a proof of her sacrifice to slay the monsters that haunt humanity.

"Care to join me?" she said, she let the man follow her. A few hours they found a peaceful pond in the outskirts of the forest, the moon was swaying gently in the water.

"Raki" Clare took off her clothes, revealing her glory, Raki couldn't look, not because of the scars but because he was a man and he couldn't bare look at her naked form. Clare smiled as Raki fidgeted nervously "take my hand" she said as she slowly dipped her foot in the water.

"Clare I-" he couldn't say it, but he took her hand then allowed her to take off his shirt, his pants, everything that can get wet, he shivered as he felt the cold water but that didn't stop him from following her.

_I promised not to die and we will meet again._

There were hesitations at first on who will launch first caress but it was guided by passion, they give in to it, through kisses they told each other how the pang of loneliness has taken it's toll, through caresses they had confessed their longing.

"..." They both couldn't speak, for each was out of breath. They could only say it by gentle touches "I've searched for you for so long yet it is you who found me" Clare said, Raki smiled as he kissed her then traveled downward.

"No Clare we both found each other" he said as he lifted her, she locked her hips into him, then allowed him to thrust her, Clare gasped as she accepted the organ inside her, Raki was hesitant at first but when he saw the piercing stare, he knew what to do.

Their hips move in unison, Clare stared hard at him, but kept on moaning "Raki..." it was what kept her breathing as she find herself torn apart by the passion burning inside of her, the reflection of the moon was the only light for them.

They didn't attack each other, like two feral wolves mating, but rather they let passion ignite to themselves, like one is the only thing that kept them alive, their last gasp of air, their last sip of wine.

"Raki don't hesitate" Clare breathed in his ears, as Raki quickened his pace, making Clare tightened her grip around his neck "Raki!" she moaned as she reach her peak.

_7 years I have waited for too long, for far too long._

Raki eased himself as he released it, it wasn't that he will deny his and her first time, the first time they felt each other. He carried her on shore for Clare was tired from their night "Sleep my beautiful witch" he breathed in her ears as he took their clothes then dressed each other.

_It was a promise that we both fulfilled._

_A promise that we will see each other._

* * *

**Actually uhmm...**

**is it a little romantic or a little far fetched?**

**I set it when Deneve flashed her body at Raki when they decided to pull Clare out of the black smudge of Priscilla, Raphaela and Luciela.**

**and as I said they're having a uhmm...**

**I think a not so slightly Romantic Swim**

**Reviews, Criticisms and Praise are appreciated **


End file.
